bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkness Type
"No matter how skilled you are, the tinge of fear created from suddenly losing all light will prevent you from capturing me.”--Tousen Kaname, Former 9th Division Captain Darkvision: This ability bestows Darkvision on its wielder whenever the zanpakutou is released. This ability may be taken multiple times, each time allows your darkvision to pierce stronger darkness effects, specifically those created by the Darkness Zanpakutou ability. Each time this is taken, it cancels outone level of Darkness taken by an opponent. Bestow Darkvision: This requires Darkvision to take. This allows you to bestow Darkvision on your allies. Bestowing Darkvision is a Swift Action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity, and itlasts until you reseal your zanpakutou. This cancels out thes ame amount of darkness that your darkvision would cancel out. (IE if you had Darkvision 3 times, your allies are also considered to have Darkvision 3 times when they receive the darkvision from you.) Darkness: The zanpakutou emits an inky darkness that obscures everything within a 20-foot radius as per the effects of the Darkness spell, except that it does not dispel magical light. This ability may be taken multiple times, each time allows it to dispel one step of the Illumination zanpakutou ability and either increases the miss chance provided by concealment by 10% or increases the radius by 10 feet. You may activate or suppress this ability as a free action. You may see in your own darkness. Light effects that cannot completely dispel the darkness can still reduce the miss chance by 10% for each step. Darkness of the Mind Requires Darkness to take. Your Darkness deadens another of the five senses available to a character. When this is chosen, choose an additional sense besides sight. While your darkness is manifested, all targets within must make a will saving throw or lose the chosen sense. You may choose this for each of the four remaining senses. Targets within your darkness make saves for each sense that is blocked besides sight. Darkness of the Soul Requires Darkness to take. While your Darkness is active, you may deaden the ability of a character to sense reiatsu. Each time this is taken add +5 to the DC to sense your Reiatsu. This stacks with feats and abilities that already deaden your opponent's ability to sense your Reiatsu such as the Shrouded Reiatsu feat. Bestow Darkness: This requires Darkness to take. It allows you to bestow your Darkness effect on an unattended or willing target as a swift action. The target is shrouded in darkness for 1 round/character level. You may take this ability multiple times, each time increases the duration by five rounds or allows you to target either attended objects or unwilling targets. They are allowed a will save (constitution based) to negate the effect. Cloud Vision: You create a black film over a target’s eyes, blinding them. As a standard action, you may target a creature. They must succeed a reflex save (constitution based) or be blinded for1 round/character level. You may take this ability multiple times, each time either increases the effect by 5 feet (effectively making it a burst effect) or increasing the save DC by 1. Swift Cloud Vision: This requires Cloud Vision to take. You may manifest your Cloud Vision ability as a swift action. Black Tentacles: This requires three darkness type abilities to take. This creates a field of black tentacles that spring up from whatever surface is being stood upon, even the thin air itself. This creates a 20-foot burst around the user. All targets within the burst save the user must make a grapple check versus the tentacles or be grappled. The grapple check of the tentacles is equal to your ranks in Weapon Attack + 4 for a strength score of 18. You may take this multiple time. Each time you do, increase the area by 5feet or the strength of the tentacles by +2. The Black Tentacles last for 1 round/character level before they must be manifested again. Sleep: This allows you to attempt to put a target to sleep as a standard action. It functions identically to the Sleep spell, except that it effects targets equal to 3/4 your hit die (rounded down) and the Will save is constitution based. You may take this ability multiple times, each time increases the hit die it can affect by one or increases the save DC by one. Cloak of Shadows: Requires 2 Darkness abilities to take. As a move action, he can gain a +2 deflection bonus to AC and opponents take a 20% miss chance. The ability lasts until dismissed or the zanpakutou is sealed or by an illumination effect taken 4 times or more. You can take the ability up to 4 times each time increases the miss chance by10% and the bonus to AC by 1. It can also be taken multiple times to counter illumination's ability to counter this by 1 time taken. Shadow Meld: Requires Cloak of Shadows to take. So long as you are within any kind of darkness or dimmed light, you may role a stealth check as per Hide in plain sight. Shadow Bind: Requires 4 other darkness type abilities to take. As a standard action, you may attempt to attack the target’s shadow making a ranged touch attack so long as they are within close range. A target's shadow's AC roll against this ability, uses their ability bonus to AC, insight bonuses and deflection bonuses all other bonuses are negated when calculating the target shadow's AC. If you make the ranged touch attack, the target has to make a will save with a DC (Intelligence Based + 1 per 2 Darkness Type abilities you possess). If they fail the save they are Stunned for 2 rounds. In addition to the normal condition of stunned, the target cannot move more than 15 feet from the space the target's shadow was attacked in for the duration of the stun effect. The ability can be taken multiple times. The second time it's taken if the target passes it's save it is dazed for 1 round or if they fail they are stunned for 4rounds. If the ability is taken a third time, the target who passes their save is stunned for a round and a target that fails their save is paralyzed for 2 rounds instead, you can choose to have them be stunned at your option. If you take it the fourth and final time, a target who passes their save is paralyzed for 1 round and a target that fails their save is immobilized for 2 rounds or paralyzed for 3 rounds or stunned for 1d8 rounds. Soul Puppet: It requires to paralyze targets with Shadow Bind. Against target that is paralyzed or immobilized, you may attempt a ranged touch attack against their shadow. If you succeed, the target must make a will save DC (15 + character level +Intelligence Modifier + 1 per 2 darkness type abilities you possess). If they fail the character's action are under your control for the next 3 rounds. The ability can be taken multiple times, each time increases the number of rounds by 1 and the effect can last longer than the target is paralyzed or immobilized for. Any character under your control with this effect has access to all their normal abilities that your character is aware of and can be manipulated regardless of distance from the user for the duration. If the target enters an area that the user doesn't gain sensory information from, they use the target's senses for it. Shadow Hand: You can make an attack with your Zanpakutou at a range of close as a standard action with this ability. Doing so removes your ability modifiers and any other bonuses save for precision bonuses to damage calculation. You still use your weapon attack roll to determine hits. This ability maybe taken a second time to allow you to make this as a full attack action. May be taken a third time to use it against all targets within 15 feet of the user. You only gain one attack per target with the 15 foot burst option. Shadow Step: Requires 6 other darkness type abilities to take. You may enter any shadow you can see besides your own and teleport any distance to another shadow on the same plane of existence. You need not be familiar with the shadow you are teleporting to. You may take this ability a second time to take others with you. When taking creatures with you, you may take up to your level in medium or smaller creatures. You may take creatures larger than Medium, but Large creatures count as two medium creatures, Huge creatures count as four medium creatures, Gargantuan creatures count as eight medium creatures and Colossal creatures count as sixteen medium sized creatures. Nightmare Requires Sleep and three other darkness type abilities. The Shinigami can stir the minds of their sleeping victims into vicious dreams, infused with enough spiritual energy to make every dreamt cut and bruise real enough to kill. Victim of your deep sleep suffer 1d10 damage at the start of each round, so long as they remain asleep. This ability may be taken multiple times. Each time increases the damage by1d10, To a max of 4d10. This damage does not wake the subject of the ability.